


[Podfic] Examine Every Inch

by akikotree



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: John Watson knows he is a special boy. He knows because when he is five years old and asks his mother, “Do you and Daddy have that string so you can always find each other?” his mother just gives him a confused look.“What string, Johnny?” she asks.He gives her that look all children have perfected – the one that means ‘don’t be silly’ – and says, “The one round your finger, of course!”





	[Podfic] Examine Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which John Watson is apparently the only person who can see the red heartstrings that tie destined people together. Written by LJ user whimsicalimages, who has recently deleted their journal. The text of the story can be seen [here](https://web.archive.org/web/20150215072443/http://whimsicalimages.livejournal.com/9454.html) in the WayBack Machine (podfic permission was given pre-journal deletion). The song used in the intro and exit is [The Operation by Charlotte Gainsbourg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujV8B0kYVt4).

  
  

  

## Duration

24 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sherlock-%20Examine%20Every%20Inch.mp3)  |   **Size:** 24.1 MB (Right click, save as)   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
